


From Zero

by Shaylee_X



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Monbebe, Wenee
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Break Up, Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Erotic, Erotica, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Lee Hoseok | Wonho-centric, Love, M/M, Monsta X (band) - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Sexo, Violence, Violencia, kpop, monsta x - Freeform, muerte - Freeform, overcoming, superación
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaylee_X/pseuds/Shaylee_X
Summary: Wonho es ese chico tímido que siempre se siente fuera de lugar y al que no le gusta ser el centro de atención. Intenta cambiar, de verdad que quiere hacerlo, pero no encuetra la motivación para ello, hasta que su vida da un completo giro al conocer a la persona menos indicada.
Relationships: Wonho/Hugo, Wonho/Hyungwon
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

La sala de espera estaba abarrotada de gente, había un gran murmullo procedente de cada uno de los grupos de personas que se encontraban allí esperando, y aun así no era capaz de oír nada.

Wonho estaba sentado, con los codos apoyados en los muslos y mirándose las manos que mantenía unidas. Había estado en esa posición desde que llegaron. No podía dejar de mirarse los nudillos. Los tenía enrojecidos y despellejados. Todavía no entendía cómo se podía haber ido todo tanto de las manos.

La noche había ido genial, solos ellos dos, pasando tiempo juntos y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que...

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando, y si tardaban mucho más en decirle algo acabaría volviéndose loco. Se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar por la sala de espera de un lado al otro, intentando hacer creer a su mente que si no estaba quieto podía solucionar algo.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba vio como la gente que había en la sala de espera iba desapareciendo. Todos con buenas noticias, y solo esperaba que para él también fuesen buenas, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no iba a ser así.

Había visto todo lo que había pasado, le había visto de camino al hospital en la ambulancia, sabía lo malherido que estaba, no iba a tener buenas noticias.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo y volvió a sentarse en una de esas sillas tan incómodas que no están pensadas para que la gente tenga que esperar mucho tiempo sentada en ellas. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se tapó la cara con las manos, reuniendo todas las fuerzas posibles para no llorar antes de tiempo. Se prometió que no lloraría antes de saber nada, fuese bueno o malo.

Poco tiempo después la puerta que conducía a los quirófanos se abrió. Wonho miró hacia el médico que salía de allí quitándose la mascarilla que le tapaba la cara. No necesitó que le dijese nada, lo sabía. Lo tenía completamente escrito en la cara.

Wonho se levantó, y curiosamente todas esas ganas de llorar que había aguantado durante las horas que había estado allí, se esfumaron del todo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana, por lo que iba siendo hora de prepararse para ir a clase. Además, había que añadir el hecho de que en cualquier momento entraría una madre gritona preguntando: "¡¿A qué estás esperando para levantarte?!".

La escasa motivación para levantarse, vestirse y desayunar ya era algo cotidiano para él, y lo cierto es que las últimas semanas habían sido horribles y no ayudaban mucho a encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para ir a clase animado. En general la universidad no iba tan bien como Wonho se había imaginado.

En un principio pensó que al librarse de la gente inmadura del instituto la cosa mejoraría, que podría ser él mismo por primera vez en su vida, pero no fue así. No se sentía cómodo abriéndose a los demás, por lo que poco a poco volvía a quedarse solo. No es que eso le molestase, estaba más que acostumbrado a la soledad, había pasado así todos los años de instituto, para él eso era ya algo normal. Era su rutina particular buscar la forma de matar el tiempo con cosas que pudiera hacer solo.

En todo ese tiempo tampoco había sentido la necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado. Siempre había pensado que todo estaba bien y no era necesario cambiar nada, pero la verdad es que últimamente sentía la soledad cada vez más real y más dolorosa. Empezaba a ser una pesada cargar que no sabría si podría seguir soportando como si no pasase nada. El problema era el miedo, ese miedo a ser él mismo que dominaba cualquier otro sentimiento, y con ello la motivación para cambiar nada.

Hizo acopio de fuerzas para levantarse de la cama antes de que su madre apareciera gritando y despertando a toda la casa. Cogió algo de ropa y se fue directo al baño para darse una ducha. Prefería ducharse por la noche, pero justo esa mañana necesitaba despejar su mente. Una vez que había terminado y estaba a punto de vestirse se vio en el espejo. No le gustaba hacerlo. No se sentía especialmente cómodo con su cuerpo. Siempre se había visto muy delgado y débil. Era algo que quería cambiar, pero más que falta de tiempo sentía falta de motivación. Aunque quería cambiar, el desánimo para hacer nada era mucho mayor. "Algún día" se dijo para sí mismo mientras se ponía una sudadera que le quedaba algo grande, y salió del baño mientras suspiraba y agitaba su cabeza cabizbaja con cierto abatimiento.

Se dirigió a su habitación para meter algunos libros en la mochila cuando su madre apareció en la puerta.

\- No hace falta que hoy grites, ya estoy preparado.

\- Lo sé, he escuchado la ducha. Vengo a decirte que te he dejado el desayuno en la mesa. Cuando termines...

\- Sí, lo recojo. Ten un buen día en el trabajo.

Wonho salió de su habitación dando un beso en la mejilla a su madre, y se dirigió hacia la cocina para tomar el desayuno. Su casa es bastante pequeña, pero al menos puede tener un cuarto propio, aunque no sea muy grande. En la cocina, además de lo mínimamente necesario, solo tienen una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas, pero es más que suficiente para que todos puedan comer. Aunque rara es la vez que comen todos juntos.

Al terminar el desayuno limpió todos los platos, tal como le había pedido su madre, cogió la mochila y se fue dirección a la facultad. No vive muy lejos de ella, lo cual la mayoría de los días es una gran ventaja, así no le da tiempo a pensar más de la cuenta sobre cosas que no debería.

Todo el trayecto hacia la universidad suele ser un paseo relajante, ya que es una zona muy restringida para los coches. Las calles están adornadas con arbustos y árboles, creando un escenario apacible y bello. Todo cuanto se oye durante el camino es el ruido de las hojas de los árboles al soplar el viento, el piar de los pájaros y los grupos de amigos y parejas que van juntos a clase.

Por lo general Wonho no suele fijarse en la gente, suele ir siempre cabizbajo, fijando su mirada en el suelo y evitando mirar a la gente directamente, pero precisamente hoy está siendo consciente de la gran cantidad de gente que va junta a clase. Eso hace que inconscientemente acelere el paso y vuelva poco a poco a clavar su mirada en el suelo.

Cuando ya estaba a pocos metros de la puerta principal de la facultad de filología se chocó con alguien debido a que iba casi mirándose los pies, por lo que no se percató de que había gente cerca de él. En seguida levantó la cabeza para disculparse, pero las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta al darse cuenta de con quién había chocado.

\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde coño vas mirando?

\- Lo siento – dice Wonho en un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – le dice mientras le agarra por el cuello de la sudadera.

\- Que... que... lo... lo lo lo siento.

\- Que que que que lo lo lo lo. ¿Eres tartamudo o qué?

En ese momento suelta a Wonho mientras le empuja haciendo que se tambalee levemente. Estaba totalmente paralizado por el miedo, no sabía si debía contestar a la pregunta, si debía volver a disculparse o si simplemente era mejor salir corriendo de allí antes de que se le escapase alguna lágrima y comenzaran a burlarse de él por ello. Todo cuanto pudo hacer fue apretar los puños para contener sus ganas de llorar, y volver a mirar al suelo mientras intentaba decidir qué hacer.

\- Va, venga, déjalo en paz. Es solo un pringado. Vámonos a echar un piti a algún lado.

\- Sí, vámonos. A a a a a adiós.

Escuchó como por lo bajo decían un "pringado" mientras se alejaban. No se podía creer la mala suerte que había tenido por chocarse precisamente con esa pandilla. Cuando empezó la universidad creía que todo ese rollo de gente con aire de superioridad se acabaría, pero no, ahí estaban precisamente ellos para demostrar lo contrario. Todo el campus les conocía, eran como una especie de "élite" que andaba por ahí, solo porque sus padres trabajaban en la universidad. La gente se moría por ser sus amigos, y eran capaces de aguantar sus comportamientos groseros solo para conseguirlo. Wonho por otra parte solo quería evitar a cualquier tipo de abusón que pudiese haber por su camino, y éstos en concreto lo eran. No eran de esos que llevan chupas de cueros y cadenas hasta las rodillas, todo lo contrario, daban perfectamente el pego para ser unos perfectos caballeros, y en cambio ser unos perfectos gilipollas.

Lo único que Wonho no entendía es que uno de ellos hubiese evitado que siguieran burlándose de él, aunque tampoco iba a darle demasiadas vueltas, había salido bien parado de una situación bastante desagradable y eso era lo importante.

Cuando entra a su aula ya hay algunas personas sentadas charlando mientras esperan a que empiecen las clases. Él, como siempre, decide sentarse al final. Se siente más cómodo sentándose atrás, y en cierto modo más seguro al poder ver lo que hacen todos. Algunas veces incluso Wonho ha bromeado para sus adentros con la idea de que posee un comportamiento más de policía que de futuro filólogo. Poco a poco la clase comienza a llenarse de gente y hay cada vez más ruido alrededor.

En el poco tiempo que lleva en la universidad no ha sido capaz de hablar con mucha gente. Algún intercambio esporádico de opiniones o dudas sobre las clases, pero nada fuera de ese ámbito. Aun así, sí que se hace una ligera idea de cómo son cada uno de ellos. En especial hay un chico, Andy, que no para de opinar abiertamente sobre todos los temas posibles, y no cayendo especialmente bien cuando lo hace. Con él tiene bastante claro que no podría llegar a llevarse bien. El resto no parecen estar mal, pero le da miedo decir algo fuera de lugar. De hecho, desde prácticamente el inicio de clases ha pensado en la ironía tan grande que es el hecho de que Andy sea capaz de decir semejantes tonterías abiertamente y sin miedo, y a él le dé miedo responder a una simple pregunta, como puede ser a qué hora sale el bus desde la parada de la facultad, aunque lo sepa perfectamente.

La primera clase pasa bastante tranquila. Wonho adora a esa profesora, lo explica todo sin problemas y se nota que disfruta con la materia, con lo cual seguir sus clases es muy fácil y por lo general no hay demasiadas preguntas, lo que hace que la explicación no se vea interrumpida ni estancada. Algo que es bastante inusual porque Andy siempre está dispuesto a hacer preguntas absurdas en cuanto tiene la más mínima ocasión, e incluso querer imponer su opinión por mucho que un profesor le diga que está equivocado. Aunque curiosamente eso ocurre más con profesoras. Incluso un día, sin cortarse un pelo, soltó un "¿por qué tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre ese bujarra?" cuando el profesor mandó hacer una pequeña investigación sobre la obra de Oscar Wilde. Sobra decir que el profesor le acabó poniendo un 1 en el trabajo. Y ni así ha sido todavía capaz de callarse ciertos comentarios.

El descanso entre clases Wonho lo usa siempre para poner en orden todos sus apuntes, y algunas veces, si el descanso es muy largo, incluso para pasarlos a limpio. Ese tiempo el resto de la clase lo suele utilizar para ir a por un café o algo para comer, y sobre todo charlar o ir a hablar con algún amigo que esté en otra aula. Y desde hace algunas semanas siempre se escucha un:

\- Rebe, te buscan.

\- ¿Otra vez estás aquí? Si tanto te gusta esta clase cámbiate de estudios.

\- Si tú no estuvieses aquí no vendría, idiota.

Todos los días viene, al menos una vez, el mismo chico a buscar a Rebecca. Ya es algo rutinario así que Wonho ni se inmuta cuando les escucha, sobre entiende que es su mejor amigo o su novio, ya que es una persona con la que parece llevarse muy bien. Ella es una chica muy simpática y bastante guapa, por lo que siempre suele estar rodeada de gente, pero cuando está cerca de ese chico su tono de voz y su forma de hablar y comportarse cambian ligeramente. Da la sensación de que puede ser más ella misma, y por eso, después de unos tres o cuatro días viniendo a buscarla, Wonho llegó a la conclusión de que debían ser muy cercanos.

Rebecca es el tipo de persona con la que Wonho está seguro de que podría llevarse bien, pero al estar siempre acompañada nunca se ha atrevido a decirle nada. Dentro de él hay una pequeña voz que parece decirle que podría molestarle o incordiarle, así que lo máximo que ha llegado a decirle es "hola" cuando al llegar a clase le ha sonreído.

\- Oye, Wonho ¿verdad? – le pregunta el chico que tiene sentado delante, haciendo que Wonho levante tímidamente los ojos de los apuntes.

\- Sí, me llamo Wonho.

\- Bien. – dice el chico sonriendo - ¿Podrías enseñarme lo que has apuntado tú sobre Gógol? Lo ha dicho muy rápido y creo que me he dejado cosas sin anotar.

\- Sí, claro, espera.

Wonho rebusca en todos sus apuntes nervioso, y le tiende la hoja para que el chico la pueda mirar.

\- ¿Por qué le pides los apuntes a él? Con lo raro que es seguro que te pega algo.

Se hace un silencio sepulcral ante el comentario de Andy. Todo el mundo se ha quedado mudo porque no esperaban un comentario tan infantil en una clase de universidad.

\- Tío, ¿a ti qué coño te pasa? – le dice el chico que preguntó por los apuntes - ¿Tienes 5 años o qué? Menudo payaso estás hecho.

\- ¿Qué me has llamado? – le dice Andy levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a donde están ellos.

\- Payaso. ¿Quieres que te lo deletree? – dice el otro mientras también se levanta al mismo tiempo que golpea la mesa.

\- ¿Quieres que te parta la cara? Gilipollas.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Tú? Venga – le dice subiéndose las mangas de la camiseta.

\- Eh, ¿qué pasa aquí? – pregunta Rebecca que acaba de volver.

En ese momento una tenue y débil voz se escucha en la clase.

\- No es necesario que os peleéis por mi culpa – dice Wonho mientras mira fijamente a su mesa y entrelaza sus manos debajo de ella.

En esa postura parece incluso más pequeño y débil de lo que parece normalmente. Todo el mundo se le queda mirando, pero nadie dice nada. Wonho nota como todas las miradas en ese momento se acaban de centrar en él y siente que de un momento a otro va a empezar a temblar. No le gusta ser el centro de atención, y poco a poco un nudo se le acaba formando en la garganta, quemándole y amenazando con derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué le has dicho? – le pregunta Rebecca a Andy.

\- Venga, todo el mundo a su sitio – dice el profesor mientras entra en la clase.

Nunca se había sentido Wonho tan aliviado de que un profesor llegara al aula. Todo el mundo dejó de prestarle atención y se colocaron en sus asientos. Wonho seguía mirando a la mesa con las manos entrelazadas cuando un papel apareció delante de él. Al levantar vio que era el chico de delante devolviéndole sus apuntes. Le dijo un leve "gracias" mientras le sonreía. Wonho pudo decirle un tímido "de nada" antes de que se girase y con ello pudo sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo.

Por suerte ese día no tenían más clases, así que en cuanto el profesor dijo que podían marcharse Wonho recogió todas sus cosas tan rápido como pudo y se fue directo a la puerta para así terminar con ese horroroso día. Por el camino le pareció oír que le llamaban, pero sin duda no se iba a quedar para comprobarlo. No veía la hora de llegar a casa, poder tumbarse en la cama y quedarse allí simplemente con los ojos cerrados.

Bajó las escaleras en dirección a la puerta principal lo más rápido que pudo. No se podía creer lo mal que había ido el día desde el primer momento que llegó a la universidad. Por lo general pasa desapercibido para todo el mundo, y sin duda hoy la sensación de ser ignorado, entre todos, han conseguido que la eche de menos. Cuando por fin cruza la puerta se queda totalmente paralizado por lo que está viendo.

\- Hola pringado.


	3. Capítulo 2

Wonho vio como el chico de esa mañana apagaba el cigarro en la columna de la entrada, en la que había estado apoyado esperando a que él saliera de clase. Mientras veía como se iba acercando poco a poco, no fue capaz de moverse ni un solo milímetro. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar respirando en ese momento.

\- ¿Me recuerdas?

Wonho no pudo contener su asombro y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Por qué le había estado esperando? Sentía como las piernas le temblaban ligeramente y un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Estaba tan desorientado que no había escuchado lo que le había dicho.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó desconcertado, sin terminar de entender del todo la situación.

\- Que si me recuerdas – le dice mientras se acerca tanto que sus caras están a unos escasos centímetros la una de la otra.

En ese momento el olor a cigarrillo, mezclado con el dulce olor del perfume que estaba usando ese día, llegaron con facilidad hasta Wonho. Nunca había visto a ninguno de ellos tan cerca. Sus caras casi se tocaban y podía sentir su aliento en la cara, mientras Wonho aguantó su respiración de forma involuntaria. Tenía el pelo rubio, y con los rayos del sol adquiría un tono tan dorado que parecía oro líquido. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos, como intentado leer sus pensamientos, y por un momento Wonho creyó que de verdad podía hacerlo.

\- ¿Te intimido?

\- No me gusta que la gente esté tan cerca de mí – dice Wonho sintiéndose cada vez más pequeño al tener esos ojos verdes clavados en los suyos.

\- No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo, solo quería comprobar una cosa.

El chico termina la frase separándose lentamente de él, y mostrando una pícara sonrisa que produce un escalofrío a Wonho por la columna. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y solo quería que le dejara irse a su casa de una vez. Además, la gente estaba empezando a fijarse en ellos y eso no ayudaba que se sintiese más calmado con aquella situación. Cerró los puños con fuerza y cuando consiguió la valentía necesaria para preguntarle qué quería, el chico volvió a abrir la boca.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- ¿Qué? – respondió Wonho juntado las cejas por el asombro y la confusión.

\- Tu nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas?

En ese momento Wonho le miró de arriba abajo por primera vez desde que estaba en la universidad. Nunca se había fijado verdaderamente en el grupo de amigos que formaban aquellos cuatro, y ahora podía comprender por qué eran tan populares entre las chicas. Eran guapos, estaban en buena forma física y sin duda alguna llamaban la atención. A su lado se veía inferior en muchos sentidos. Llevaba mucho tiempo diciéndose a sí mismo que quería cambiar, pero nunca lo hacía. Quería cambiar su aspecto, mejorar su autoestima, sentir la seguridad que tanto le faltaba, y que sin duda alguna el chico que tenía delante tenía.

Esa misma seguridad que transmitía hacía que se sintiese intimidado estando solo delante de él. Y se sentía indefenso sin saber qué tenía planeado, ni cuáles eran sus intenciones al esperarle al salir de clase.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber mi nombre? – le preguntó Wonho confuso.

\- Me gusta saber los nombres de mis amigos – le dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Amigos?

En ese momento escuchó la voz de Andy acercarse. Era capaz de identificar esa voz en un radio de diez metros. Giró la cabeza para comprobarlo y allí estaba, bajando las escaleras y acercándose cada vez más. Se le erizó la piel al pensar que podría insultarle de nuevo, y además delante de un abusón más que reconocido en todo el campus.

\- Tengo que irme – dijo e intentó echar a andar.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si no me has respondido – intentó detenerle, pero Wonho estaba más que acostumbrado a escabullirse y no le costó ningún esfuerzo esquivarle y salir corriendo. – ¡Oye! Puedo ser muy insistente.

Wonho casi no oyó aquello último, pues estaba más ocupado intentando camuflarse con el resto de alumnos para dejar de llamar la atención. Nunca le había gustado que la gente se fijase en él y fuese el centro de atención de los demás, y en un solo día no solo lo había sido en su clase, sino en prácticamente toda la facultad. A cada paso que daba para volver a casa deseaba con más fuerza que no se extendieran rumores innecesarios entre la gente.

* * *

La mañana siguiente era tan gris como su estado de ánimo. Había dormido fatal, tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas y muchas ganas de no salir de la cama. Se había planteado durante unos cinco minutos si debía fingir que estaba enfermo para poder quedarse en casa. No le apetecía comprobar si la gente había hablado más de la cuenta y si se pasaría todo el día viendo y escuchando como la gente cuchicheaba sobre él todo el día. No le apetecía, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba más remedio que comprobarlo. Si no era hoy el día, sería otro, y mejor pasar por ello cuanto antes.

Para su completo alivio llegó a clase sin sentirse observado y sin que nadie hiciese mención a lo ocurrido. Ser invisible para todo el mundo a veces podía ser bueno.

Se sentó en su asiento de siempre y preparó todos los materiales en la mesa para cuando llegase el profesor. Estaba tranquilamente ojeando el libro cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que alguien se iba acercando a él.

\- Hola – dijo poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado.

Wonho se quedó durante unos segundos en silencio contemplando a la persona que tenía delante. Nunca se le había acercado Rebecca para hablarle, y aunque a él le habría encantado hacerlo, era demasiado inseguro para hablar con alguien que brillaba tanto allá a donde fuese.

\- Hola.

\- No te sientes incómodo por lo que pasó ayer ¿verdad? – al ver que Wonho parecía confuso con la pregunta añadió: Me refiero a lo que pasó en clase. No quiero que te sientas mal viniendo a clase por alguien como él – señaló hacia Andy con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

\- Ah – Curiosamente en Andy era en lo que menos había pensado Wonho cuando llegó a su casa, sino fuese por Rebecca seguramente ni se habría acordado del revuelo que se formó ayer en clase. – No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado.

En ese momento vio como la cara de la chica cambiaba completamente. Estaba haciendo una mueca de disgusto bastante evidente frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la boca.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Wonho al sentirse culpable por provocarle hacer esa cara tan triste.

\- Me parece horrible que alguien tenga que acostumbrarse a algo así.

En ese momento el profesor entró a clase. Rebecca se levantó y le pasó a Wonho la mano por el hombro antes de irse. Una sensación de calidez le llenó el pecho. Era la primera vez que un compañero de clase le mostraba afecto y no sabía muy bien cómo asimilar aquello.

Las clases prosiguieron con normalidad. Andy haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar, el chico de siempre buscando a Rebecca, nada fuera de lo habitual. En ese momento, Wonho empezó a comprender que le había dado más importancia de la que tenía a lo que había pasado ayer, así que empezó a relajarse y dejar que el tiempo pasase.

Cuando por fin terminaron las clases y la última profesora se fue, Rebecca se puso delante de toda la clase y preguntó algo que a Wonho no le hizo especial ilusión.

\- Chicos, ¿os apetecería que saliésemos todos juntos mañana sábado?

En cuanto hubo terminado la pregunta se creó un gran murmullo de aprobación. Wonho había temido que este momento llegase desde que el primer día de clase en el que se sugirió que quedasen todos para conocerse mejor, y él no era de los que creía que saliendo de fiesta se pudiera conocer mejor a nadie, pero todo el mundo empezó a unirse a la quedada muy emocionados. En apenas unos segundos se formó un gran corro en torno a Rebecca y todos sugirieron sitios que les gustaban para salir de fiesta.

Wonho por otra parte, no es que no quisiese ir, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no le apetecía demasiado. No se sentía muy cómodo en las fiestas y en verdad a toda esa gente no la conocía de nada, apenas hablaban, así que en cierto modo sabía que sería muy incómodo estar con ellos una noche sin saber de qué hablar. Aun así, terminó de recoger sus cosas y se acercó a los demás.

\- ¿Puedo apuntarme? – Le temblaba todo el cuerpo al hacer la pregunta y no sabía cómo había sido capaz de hacerla sin que se le quebrase la voz.

\- Claro que sí. – le dijo Rebecca con esa preciosa sonrisa que tenía – Debe venir todo el mundo.

Por el fondo se escuchó el disgusto de Andy, pero todo el mundo ignoró cualquier opinión que pudiera tener sobre el tema y siguieron decidiendo la hora y el sitio que mejor les venía a todos para verse el sábado.

A la media hora salieron todos juntos del aula para despedirse e irse en grupos según el trayecto a sus casas y Wonho se quedó con Rebecca.

\- Me alegra mucho que quieras venir con nosotros el sábado. Pensé que no te apuntarías.

\- Ya… No es mi plan favorito, pero creo que todos sois muy agradables, así que he supuesto que podría ser una buena oportunidad para hablar más con vosotros. O al menos intentarlo.

\- Bueno, saliendo de fiesta no se habla mucho.

\- Por eso no es mi plan favorito.

\- ¿Y cuál es un buen plan para ti? – Rebecca le miraba directamente a los ojos mientras le hacía la pregunta.

En ese momento Wonho vio que no le preguntaba solo por mantener una conversación cualquiera, de verdad estaba interesada en saber qué cosas le gustaban hacer y eso le reconfortó bastante.

\- No sé, soy de planes más tranquilos y bastante menos ruidosos.

\- ¿Cómo ver una película mientras comes pizza?

\- Por ejemplo, sí – le dijo sonriendo.

\- A mí también me gusta mucho hacer eso. – le dijo Rebecca devolviéndole la sonrisa – Quizás otro día podemos hacer algo más relajado.

Continuaron caminando en dirección a sus casas mientras hablaban de sus películas favoritas y actores que les gustaban. A ella le encantaba DiCaprio y a él le encantaba Nolan, así que decidieron que un día tenían que ver “Origen” juntos. Wonho siempre tuvo la sensación de que podría ser amigo de Rebecca muy fácilmente y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Fue una gran decepción cuando llegaron a la esquina de su calle y tuvieron que separarse, pero le reconfortaba saber que el próximo día de clase, quizás, pudieran hablar un poco más. O incluso mañana cuando saliesen todos de fiesta, aunque lo veía poco probable.

Las siguientes horas se le pasaron excesivamente lentas y extremadamente rápidas, porque tenía sentimientos encontrados con lo de salir esa noche. Por una parte, sentía que había avanzado un gran paso en su deseo de cambiar y dejar de estar completamente solo, pero por otra, ese miedo a ser juzgado y dejado de lado le seguía invadiendo hasta lo más profundo.

Intentando calmarse y concienciándose de que estaba tomando la mejor decisión, terminó de peinarse y salió de casa. No tenía muy claro si había elegido la mejor ropa para salir, pero ya que iba a estar internamente incómodo, prefería llevar ropa con la que se sintiese a gusto, así que se decidió por unos vaqueros, unas zapatillas y una camisa que su madre le regaló hace un tiempo y nunca supo cuál era el mejor momento para usarla.

Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro acordado ya estaban allí algunos de sus compañeros de clase. Desde lejos pudo distinguir a tres chicas que siempre iban juntas, y que impusieron al resto su idea de ir al _Rockylane_. También pudo ver al compañero que se sentaba delante de él y algunos más a los que tampoco ponía nombre. Rebecca todavía no había llegado.

Llegó muy nervioso junto a los demás y dijo un escueto “hola”, pero su compañero de delante se giró para saludarle.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Ves como sí que venía? – dijo dándole un golpe al chico con el que estaba hablando antes – Todo el mundo pensaba que te rajarías.

\- Bueno, he estado a punto la verdad, no soy muy de salir de fiesta – dijo intentando forzar una sonrisa para que los demás no vieran lo incómodo que se sentía al ser tan transparente para todo el mundo.

\- No te preocupes, verás como todos nos lo pasamos bien – le dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros y acercándole al resto del grupo.

Estuvieron un rato charlando, y gracias a eso pudo saber que su compañero de delante se llamaba Adrián, aunque según parecía todo el mundo le llamaba “Adri”. Dos de las chicas se llamaban Saray y Lorena, y algún que otro nombre más pudo pillar, para al menos saber quién era cada uno.

Él no fue capaz de participar mucho en la conversación hasta que hablaron de música.

\- ¿Y tú qué música prefieres? – le preguntó Adri mientras seguía con su brazo sobre sus hombres.

\- Pues hace tiempo que no me interesa mucho. Cuando era pequeño estudiaba música, piano, pero por problemas económicos tuve que dejarlo y vendimos el piano que teníamos en casa. No era muy grande, y me gustaba mucho, pero no se podía hacer otra cosa, así que desde entonces la verdad es que no me he interesado mucho en el tema.

\- Vaya, qué triste.

Siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron todos y decidieron ponerse en marcha para llegar al _Rockylane_. Según parecía tenían que llegar antes de las 12 si querían entrar gratis, y ya se escuchaban algunas quejas de “si tengo que pagar prefiero ir a otro sitio”.

Durante ese rato de charla Wonho se había sentido muy cómodo, en ningún momento se sintió fuera de lugar ni dejado de lado. Las pocas veces que quiso añadir algo a la conversación parecía que todos lo recibían de buen grado, así que de momento se sentía muy contento de estar allí con ellos, empezaba a sentir que las cosas en su vida podían cambiar por fin, y además gracias a él mismo y el gran esfuerzo que sentía que estaba haciendo.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al “garito” en cuestión sintió que un brazo se enroscaba en el suyo, y se encontró con una Rebecca muy sonriente que le saludaba. Ese día, mientras estaba en su casa, deseaba que ella estuviese allí cuando él llegase para tener a alguien a quien acercarse al principio y no sentirse excluido, pero todos sus miedos se disiparon tan rápido, que si no fuese porque se había acercado a él seguramente no se habría acordado de ella, lo cual le hizo sentir un poco mal porque era la primera persona de todo ese grupo que le había dado una oportunidad.

\- Perdona por no saludarte, no te vi llegar.

\- Ah, no te preocupes, mucha gente reunida. Quería saber qué tal vas. Me dijiste que esto no era lo tuyo y no quiero que te sientas raro estando aquí.

\- No, ahora mismo estoy bien, gracias. Me alegro mucho de haber venido.

\- ¡Genial! – soltó con una sonrisa aún más grande en su cara.

En ese momento Wonho se paró a mirarla. Llevaba un vestido negro con cuello Peter Pan que le pegaba mucho con su forma de ser, además de quedarle muy bien, y sin poder retener el pensamiento en su cabeza las palabras salieron de su boca sin poder detenerlas.

\- Me gusta mucho tu vestido.

\- Gracias. – le dijo soltando una risita – Un amigo dice que es el que mejor me queda y casi me ha obligado a ponérmelo hoy. Un día os podría presentar, seguro que os caéis bien.

Rebecca le echó una mirada que no supo descifrar del todo, pero le dijo que estaría encantado de conocerle. Siguieron hablando, cogidos del brazo hasta llegar al _Rockylane_. Había una cola enorme para entrar, estaba claro que sus compañeros de clase no eran los únicos que no estaban especialmente interesados en pagar para poder pasar. Lo que más llamó la atención de Wonho era que principalmente en la cola había mujeres, todas bastante inquietas por entrar, y no con la ropa que uno llevaría a un sitio que tiene “ _rocky_ ” en el nombre. No le dio demasiadas vueltas, pero era algo que le parecía curioso.

Cuando les tocó el turno de entrar les pusieron a todos unos sellos feísimos en la mano, les dieron un ticket para un chupito y les abrieron la puerta. El sitio estaba tan oscuro que Wonho tuvo que forzar la vista para poder distinguir las paredes y las figuras que tenía delante. Algunos de ellos se pararon en el guardarropa a dejar chaquetas y bolsos, y el resto fueron pasando dentro. Cuanto más se acercaban a las luces por un pasillo lleno de espejos, más fuerte se escuchaba la música, y curiosamente empezaba a notarse un extraño olor a fresa en el ambiente.

Se dirigieron a la barra a canjear los tickets de los chupitos gratis. Wonho no estaba muy convencido sobre lo de tomar alcohol, pero al final cedió porque pensó que le ayudaría a soltarse cuando todos decidieran bailar. Poco a poco fueron bebiendo todos, y algunos de sus compañeros pidieron algunas copas más cuando se sintió un gran revuelo en el ambiente. A pesar de lo alta que estaba allí la música se podía incluso escuchar algún que otro grito.

Wonho y Rebecca se giraron para ver qué pasaba, incluso el resto de compañeros de clase empezaron a hacer preguntas cuando Adri dijo con pesadez “ _no pasa nada, son los de siempre_ ”. Wonho no sabía quiénes eran “los de siempre” así que siguió mirando a lo lejos entre las cabezas de la gente, hasta que el corazón se le puso de pronto en la garganta, porque claro, “los de siempre” no podían ser otros.

Wonho giró sobre sí mismo como un resorte y se quedó blanco mirando al suelo. Ya era mala suerte que justamente chocase con uno de ellos a la entrada de la universidad hace poco, y otro le intimidase después de clase, sino que ahora tenían que estar los 4 en el mismo sitio al que habían decidir ir de fiesta. Muy mala suerte.

\- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – preguntó Rebecca extrañada – No parece que un sitio así sea su ambiente.

\- Por eso están aquí, al principio no se encontraban a nadie de la universidad cuando venían, pero cuando se corrió la voz, pues ya ves que aquí casi que nos suena todo el mundo. Seguro que por eso esas tres querían venir.

Adri hizo un movimiento de cabeza para señalar a Saray, Lorena y la otra chica que ya se estaban retocando mutuamente. Sus intenciones estaban más que claras para esa noche.

\- Les doy como mucho media hora para empezar a dar la “putivuelta” – dijo Adri riéndose y despertando otra risa en Rebecca.

\- ¿“Putivuelta”?

\- Es una forma de decidir que han venido aquí para ligar con ellos. – le explicó Rebecca – Bueno, ¿vamos a bailar?

Se escuchó un pequeño sí amortiguado por el sonido de la música y se fueron en dirección a la pista de baile. Al principio Wonho no se había sentido más fuera de lugar que en toda su vida, no dejaba de mirar de un lado al otro sin saber qué hacer ni con las manos ni con los pies, pero poco a poco se fue animando, y más cuando Rebecca decidió ser su guardiana esa noche y no dejaba de cogerle de las manos para bailar los dos juntos. A partir de ese momento pudo empezar a pasárselo bien. Saltó, bailó, cantó, aunque se podría decir que más bien berreó, y gritó. Se olvidó del resto del mundo, y se lo estaba pasando tan bien que ni en un solo instante de la noche miró el reloj, en ningún momento se sintió cansado. Hubo un momento en el que se llevó un pequeño susto cuando un humo rosa apareció de golpe y les dio a todos de lleno, en ese momento entendió ese aroma a fresa que había por todo el lugar.

Como a mitad de la noche Rebecca desapareció y Wonho intentó buscarla por el local cuando sintió un brazo pasarle por los hombros, al principio se puso tenso, hasta que vio la cara que le sonreía al otro lado.

\- ¿Qué estás mirando? ¿Tú también quieres dar la “putivuelta”? – Adri era algo más alto que él así que le miraba desde arriba con una gran sonrisa, posiblemente provocada ya por el alcohol – Hay un par de chicas muy monas por aquí a las que seguro que les gustarías.

\- No… Yo no… A mí…

Wonho no sabía cómo terminar la frase. Nunca había hablado de ese tema con nadie, ni con su familia, así que le era muy difícil hacerlo justamente en ese momento, y en un lugar como ese. No se había preparado mentalmente para ello, y la ansiedad se le fue formando en el pecho, le quemaba hasta el punto de que sintió la necesidad de apretar fuertemente los puños para que esa presión pasase a cualquier otra parte del cuerpo. Estaba a punto de que se le saltasen las lágrimas cuando Adri dijo:

\- Oh, vale. Tranquilo, pues buscamos chicos, no pasa nada. Me ofrecería yo – dijo poniéndose la mano en el pecho y echándose un poco hacia atrás de una forma que a Wonho le pareció bastante cómica – pero ya estoy pillado. Mi novia está en la otra punta de la ciudad de fiesta con sus amigas. ¿Entonces qué? ¿“putivuelta”?

Wonho no pudo más que sonreír y sentirse tan aliviado que le dieron unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Al final solo le dijo que no y que estaba buscando el baño, porque la verdad era que también le hacía falta ir, y lo mismo Rebecca también había ido al baño. Adri le señaló dónde estaban y fue hacia el fondo del local.

Mientras iba en dirección al baño solo podía pensar en lo liviano que se sentía en ese momento, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima de un plumazo. Y lo mejor es que ni había tenido que hablar él, le había entendido desde el principio y no le había dado ninguna importancia. La diferencia con sus años de instituto en los que solo hubo insultos era abismal. La sonrisa no se le iba de la cara.

Encontró el baño de chicos vacío, cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que había en aquel sitio en ese momento, y entró en uno de los cubículos para hacer lo propio. No tardó mucho, y cuando abrió el pestillo para ir hacia el lavabo y lavarse las manos se quedó de piedra en el marco de la puerta. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

Otra vez estaba esperándole, solo que en lugar de estar apoyado en una columna ahora tenía las manos apoyadas en el mármol que unía los lavabos del baño. Había esperado justo enfrente de la puerta de su cubículo a que él saliese.

Estaba sonriendo, con una de esas sonrisas de superioridad que te producen un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, y Wonho no supo que hacer. Podía irse sin lavarse las manos, aunque le pareciese una guarrada, pero seguramente le pillaría antes de que pudiese llegar a la puerta. Tampoco sabía muy bien qué decirle en aquel momento, porque ni sabía cómo se llamaba, ni tenía intención de querer hacer migas con él, así que se quedaba un poco sin opciones, al menos hasta que él hablase primero. Cosa que no ocurrió que no ocurrió tan rápido como a Wonho le hubiese gustado, pues se puso a mirarle de arriba abajo, hasta mirarle de nuevo a los ojos.

\- Hola otra vez – no solo su sonrisa era de superioridad, su tono también.

\- Hola.

\- No esperaba que alguien como tú viniese aquí. Ha sido una grata sorpresa puesto que ayer no te vi salir de clase, y tenemos una conversación a medias, ¿no crees?

\- Yo creo que no – en ese momento Wonho no dejaba de preguntarse por qué nadie entraba en ese baño.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – le dijo cambiando completamente el tono de voz.

Entonces se acercó a él tan rápido que Wonho no fue capaz de reaccionar. Le cogió del cuello y le metió de nuevo dentro del cubículo cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

\- Yo creo que sí que tenemos una conversación a medias. Sigues sin decirme tu nombre.

Sus caras estaban tan juntas la una de la otra que casi se tocaban. Wonho volvió a percibir el mismo perfume del otro día, pero cambiando el humo de los cigarrillos por el olor dulce del alcohol. Era incapaz de alejar los ojos de los suyos, por algún motivo sentía que si le retiraba la mirada perdía, y si perdía saldría de allí con la nariz hecha trizas. Así que se armó de todo el valor que pudo y le dijo directamente:

\- Si tienes intención de pegarme hazlo ahora y déjate de tanta tontería.

El chico se echó a reír sin despegarse de él ni un solo milímetro y sin soltarle del cuello.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que quiero pegarte? Solo te he preguntado por tu nombre, si te sientes más cómodo así, yo me llamo Hugo. Ahora tú.

Wonho seguía sosteniéndole la mirada, sin tener nada claro hacia dónde iba esa conversación, pero en las circunstancias en las que estaba solo le quedaba seguirle el juego.

\- Wonho. ¿Por qué tanto interés en saberlo?

\- Ya te lo dije, porque me gusta saber el nombre de mis amigos – en ese momento empezó a aflojar el agarre del cuello, pero no quitó la mano.

\- Nosotros no somos amigos.

\- Aún, pero tenemos más en común de lo que te imaginas. ¿Quieres verlo?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, pasó su mano del cuello a la nuca y le atrajo hacia él. Cuando sus labios se juntaron Wonho no supo cómo reaccionar, y menos aun cuando Hugo empezó a lamerle el labio pidiendo acceso a su boca. Su cuerpo reaccionó de forma automática a esas caricias y abrió ligeramente los labios, provocando que Hugo expulsase un gruñido mientras introducía con ferocidad la lengua en su boca y pasaba su otra mano a través de su espalda para atraerle más a él y que notase el ligero abultamiento de su entrepierna, al mismo tiempo que Hugo podía notar el suyo.

Cuando por fin se separaron, con las respiraciones entrecortadas, Hugo le miró a los ojos sonriendo y le dijo:

\- ¿Ves como tenemos más en común de lo que crees?

En ese momento salió del cubículo y dejó allí solo a Wonho, apoyado en la pared sin comprender del todo lo que había pasado. Pasó allí unos minutos más intentado aclararse y tranquilizarse. Se lavó las manos y salió fuera. Cuando se dirigía hacia el resto de su grupo vio como en medio de la pista de baile Hugo besaba a Saray.


End file.
